


Мака не любит безумие

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Madness, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: это всё до чёртиков грязно, мерзко и отвратительно





	Мака не любит безумие

Маке не нравится безумие - это черта слабых и глупых людей.   
Албарн пренебрежительно кривит рот; эти ублюдки не стоят даже её презрения. Они будто паразиты этого больного мира, который она должна сделать здоровым, искоренив заразу.  
Обидно, что эти жалкие твари умирают так красиво.

_Албарн, словно смерть, - с косой, безжалостная, беспощадная и очень, очень точная._

Её часы не спешат.

Мака не любит безумие - это всё до чёртиков грязно, мерзко и отвратительно.  
Маку всегда тошнило при их предсмертных мольбах и агонических криках.  
Душу настоящей повелительницы не тронуть подобным. Чтобы убить их, не нужно иметь жёсткого сердца - раздавить эту тварь ничего не стоит.

_Албарн не смотрит, как напарник глотает гнилую красную душу._

Она привыкла смотреть куда-то вдаль, в светлое будущее, чуть выше крови, кусков плоти и острой ухмылки напарника.

Мака ненавидит безумие - из-за того, что кто-то оказался слишком слаб, умирают невинные люди. Умирают грязно, мерзко, подло. В вонючих подворотнях, вопя от ужаса, захлёбываясь рвотой.  
Бедные люди умирают ещё отвратительнее, чем кишины.  
В таком случае есть резон есть человеческие души.

_Албарн сжимает кулаки: во что бы то ни стало убить их как можно больше, как можно..._

Они ведь тоже люди, бедные заблудшие люди, думает Мака, вытаскивая лезвие из плоти.  
Нет, она не плачет.  
Нет, она не будет думать о том, что режет уродливую гнилую плоть телом почти родного и слишком спокойного человека.  
Нет, она попусту хмурится, всё верно - часы идут правильно.  
Нет...

Мака боится безумия.

Осознание, яркое и больное, разрывает внутренности: к горлу подкатывает кровь, наверное, чёрная - она не знает и знать не хочет.   
Голос срывается, мысли тоже; она не может это объяснить.  
Она не хочет это объяснять.

Она ползёт по серому асфальту, стирая в кровь колени и ладони, ползёт, захлёбываясь кровью, пустотой и собственными рыданиями.  
Так не должно было быть.  
Не должно.

Слёзы рвутся наружу с диким воплем.  
Мака не хочет умирать, тем более так...

У Месяца тоже горлом идёт кровь, но он улыбается ей. Улыбается, и кровь причудливо растекается по его губам.   
Наверное, так правильно.  
Мака тоже улыбается ему, пытаясь не захлебнуться в собственной.  
_Улыбке._

Албарн вздрагивает, с ужасом озираясь по сторонам.  
Смотрит на свои руки.  
Дрожат...  
Дрожат.  
Нет, это всего лишь безумие.  
Бред.  
Всё в порядке.

Пока - люди, творящие порядок в мире когда-нибудь да и ломаются.  
Албарн уверенно улыбается напарнику и берёт новое задание.


End file.
